1. Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to a touch technology. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a touch device.
2. Description of Related Art
The touch technology is a highly intuitive input method, which can accomplish the input mechanism without the need of memorizing the position of the keys and the need of additional hardware. Therefore, with respect to either input convenience for a user or a manufacturing cost, the touch technology is more competitive than other input technologies of electronic devices. With the popularization of a smart phone and a tablet computer, the touch technology also becomes a main trend of the input technology.
However, the configuration of a touch module certainly will occupy a part of space of the electronic device. In a modern handheld electronic device pursuing a slim and lightweight form, any available space should be well utilized. Though the touch module brings a great convenience, an additional cost of space in the handheld electronic device increases as well. It is a great challenge for electronic device designers to figure out a method to reduce the impact of the space cost brought by the touch module to the lowest point.
Therefore, many in the industry are endeavoring to find ways in which to design a novel touch device to overcome the above issues.